What goes on in Mount Justice
by IWriteBecauseICare
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, where the team runs into songs that describe them. How will the other members react? T for songs. All Short! (Stinky summary, I know)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Here's me! With another story! These are groups of oneshots, where various characters jam out to different songs! Feel free to send in ANY CHARACTER, and Song (As long as it's mostly clean). You can submit OC's as well. I need a description of them though. Just leave them in a review, so I don't get in trouble for interactive stories. _

_Here's the first one:_

**Song Title: **Hoodie Ninja

**Character(s): **Robin

Robin arrived at the mountain in his civvies, which consist of a black hoodie sweatshirt, black coverse, jeans, and sunglasses, after a long day of school. He walks into the living room, and MTV is on. As he watches, a song comes on. As he looks back and forth checking for teammates, he starts to dance and sing.

_ I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
I'm a hoodie ninja_

HYAH! Robin starts to ninja flip around the room, dancing and singing. He starts to throw objects around the room.

_Got my ninja bag AKA a pillow case  
Filled with nacho flavored combos, a flashlight, and masking tape_

We got hoodies and some goodies, we got tools and also talent  
Fisher Splinter stealth and some Barnum and Bailey balance  
a Katana and a shuriken so lets hurry across the yard  
If there's dobermans jump over them it shouldn't be that hard

Dancing around the room throughout the verses, he doesn't know that people are watching.

_I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
You're off guard ninja stars now you're injured  
Tough luck nun chuck break your finger  
Gotta bolt cause I don't wanna linger_

As the song ends, Robin turns the television off and notices the mess he made. The room is completely disheveled. The couch is overturned, and there are pens, pencils and Bird-a-rangs in the walls. Turning around, he looks at Artemis, Kid Flash, Kaldur, Megan, and Superboy, who are all staring at him. Wally and Artemis are recording. All of the sudden, Batman walks in.

"What happened here?" He demands.

Robin, doing the only sensible thing he could do, yells "I'M A HOODIE NINJA!" and runs out of the room. Batman mutters something that sounded like "Kids," and walks away.

* * *

_What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!_

_Take Care!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! I'm back for round 2! Special thanks to .Nightingale __for the song! Don't forget to submit! I can do ANY character:D  
I do not own anything here._

* * *

**Song:** Angel with a Shotgun  
**Character(s):** Robin (Jason Todd) and Nightwing (Dick Grayson)

Things with Batman were tough for Jason Todd. He was always being compared to Dick. One day he stormed into Mount Justice upset because him and Batman were fighting. Walking into the living room he notices Nightwing sitting on the couch. "You and Bats fighting?" He asks.

Jason doesn't reply, meaning yes. The next song that comes on is Angel With A Shotgun, by the Cab. Dick starts to sing.

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
Throughout the verse he starts dancing and singing to Jason. Until Jason starts singing the refrain.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
The rest of the song, both are singing and dancing, remembering that they are brothers, and brothers should always be there for each other.  
..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
After the last word is sung. Both boys look at each other and say;  
"Race you to training!"  
Little did they know that Batman was watching through the hidden camera.

_I hope I did this Justice! What did you think? Let me know. Like? Hate? I should go hide in a closet?  
Take Care!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Here I am with another update! Special thanks to Tmae3114 for the song :D  
Don't forget to ask for a song :)  
I'm currently working on chapter 3 of Saving Wally and Chapter 4 of this :)_  
**Song**: Seems So Slow (The Ballad of Barry Allen)  
**Character**(s): Wally/Kid Flash

Sometimes it seemed a challenge to be understood for Wally. Picked on in school for being so smart, and picked on by HER when he was at the Cave. Of course, he usually instigated the second one. He was currently sitting on top of the mountain, his favorite place when he needed to think. His problem is, well, everyone else is so slow. Recalling a song, he begins to sing.

_I've got time to think about the beauty of a thousand variations  
Of the beating of a wing  
Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world  
Moving slower than molasses  
As I'm off to catch the girl  
Who is falling off the bridge._

He thinks about the latest person he saved. Ironically it was a girl falling off a bridge. He continues;

_And I'm there before she knows it  
I'll be gone before she sees me  
Got my hand around her waste  
I pull her back to safety  
By the time she knows what happens  
There will be someone else who needs me  
Because time keeps dragging on.._

Continuing, he continues singing the song,

_How I wish I'd never gone into my lab to  
Experiment that night before lightning flashed Around me And time changed speed_

Wally thinks about the night he got his powers. As he's thinking, he finishes the song,

_And you say the time goes rushing by  
But it seems so slow to me  
And I want to be there when you laugh or cry  
But it takes too long_

From on-top of the mountain,  
He hears Artemis' voice on the Balcony. "Baywatch? Is that you up there?"  
Wally snaps out of his thoughts, and replies "Yeah, I'll be down in a second."  
Quieter, Wally sings the last line,

_It seems so slow to me._

_How was it? I think this song is awesome, and I hope I didn't totally ruin it. Let me know! Constructive Criticism is welcomed. This is on mobile (all of my stories have been).  
Take Care!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey. I know I should be updating Saving Wally right now, but .Nightingale gave me this song last night and I really wanted to get this out there!_

**Song**: Carry on my Wayward Son

**Characters**: Dick Grayson and Jason Todd

**_**In this story, Dick is 17, Jason is 12._**

It wasn't often that Dick spent the night at Wayne Manor. But when he did, it actually seemed like Dick and Jason were brothers. This particular night, it was wet, dark, and rainy. Both boys decided to create an exact replica of Wayne Manor and the Batcave on Minecraft. After playing for a few hours, (and after Bruce left for patrol) Jason decided to ask,

"Why did you leave being Robin? Because Bruce would rather have you than me.

Dick, putting down his Xbox controller, he started to sing

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

Jason, being confused by the sudden outbreak of song, asked

"So you were confused?"

Dick continued to sing,

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Jason, knowing the song, knew the rest of the verses.

"Grayson, instead of the song, can I have a straight answer?"

Dick pretended he didn't hear him.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know_

_On the stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean._

The rest of the song continued with Jason trying to figure out what Dick meant. Finally, at the end of the song Jason punched Dick in the arm. Dick took out his headphones and yelled;

"Ow Todd what was that for?"

"For not answering me." Jason replied.

"Dude really? I had headphones in!" Dick said.

"Oh."

"What was your question?" Dick asked.

"Well," Jason started. Just then, Bruce walked in.

"Jason suit up, you're needed." He said. Reluctantly, Jason got up and followed Bruce. On his way out, he heard Dick call,

"I'm needed in Blüdhaven, I'll see you later Jason." Jason's question would have to wait.

_How'd I do? Fluffy? Terrible? Funny? All of the above? Let me know!_

_Don't forget to request songs! _

_As always, constructive criticism is welcome._

_Take Care!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok. I know I should be updating Saving Wally, but minichurros123 (nice name BTW) gave me this idea :D  
I don't know how good this will be, I've never written more than two characters at a time.  
Thanks for the reviews! They make my day!  
I don't own young justice._

**Song**: Hero  
**Character**(s): Artemis, Wally, Dick, Roy (clone), Aqualad, Rocket, M'gann, Connor, Zatanna.  
*In this story, the team knows Robins identity.

It started as team bonding night. Dick walked into the living room with a hacked copy of Guitar Hero, one that allows 9 people to play. (One drummer, two guitarists, and the rest are singers.)  
Kaldur was playing the bass, Roy was playing the lead guitar, and Connor was playing drums. After five songs, Hero by Skillet came on.

_**Wally: I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
M'gann: Fallin' off the edge today**_

_**Dick: I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
Artemis: I'm not superhuman  
Dick: It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Megan: Falling from my faith today**_

_**Wally:Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**_

The song continued, with Dick and Wally alternating the male lines, and the girls alternating the female lines.  
Little did they know that the entire league was watching through the security cameras.

_**Dick/Wally: I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero  
Just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time**_

This continued until the last lines were sung.

**_Dick/Wally: I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero_**

**_All: I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_**

After the song, the team continued rocking out to other songs. The entire League was shocked as to how good the team sounded. (Bruce hacked the game prior and turned off the preloaded sound files.) Thankfully, Bruce recorded the Jam Session.

_How was it? Bad? Good? Let me know! _

_P.S. I need submittions, and does any artists want to draw a cover for this? I'm a terrible artist and can't draw for crap. _

_Thanks! _

_Review please! _

_Take Care!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, i have excuses planned but I don't think you really care lol. **  
**This song and character was submitted to me a while ago by the guest JasonToddLOVE. **  
**I own nothing. Faithfully is owned by Journey, Alara is owned by JasonToddLOVE and Young Justice is owned by DC.**  
**Song: Faithfully by Journey**  
**Characters: Alara Winchester(Nevercat), Richard Grayson(this is when he was Robin).**

It started out as a simple night for Nevercat and Catwoman. They were getting ready to steal the Jade Kitty from Gotham Museum's new Japan exhibit.* As they arrived on the rooftop, they heard a voice behind them.  
"Knew you were going to be here." Robin said. As the duo thieves turned around to look at Robin. Batman grabbed Catwoman from behind, looking to handcuff her. Catwoman front flipped to get away and jumped away, with Batman following.  
"They're not going to be back for a while, Wonder Boy," Alara noted.  
"Yeah, Kitty Cat," Robin agreed.  
Alara walked over to the edge of the rooftop, with Robin following. Sighing she took off her mask to reveal her dark brown hair and brown eyes. Listening intently she heard a familiar song playing from a radio below.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind._

Both she began to sing quietly at first then louder as the song went on.

_Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family_

Unknowingly to Alara, Dick joined in

_You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

_Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile_

They both smile and cringe when they think about the Joker with the last line. Continuing the song, they sing until the last line.

_I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully_

As soon as the song is over, the two teens hear Catwoman and Batman come closer. Nevercat and Robin got up, looked at each other, and ran to their mentors.

**How was it? Was it good? Should I stop writing permanently? Please leave your questions, comments or concerns in a review(:  
I need suggestions from you guys too! **

***This doesn't exist.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyy(:  
3 reviews:D I'm so happy I just had to post another chapter! This chapter song was given to me by LadyDeathbat.  
I don't own anything.  
Song: So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold  
Character(s): Richard G. (Nightwing)**

Things for Nightwing was after Jason's death. Between to two funerals, (one at the manor and one at the Cave). Bruce blamed himself, but Dick blamed himself more. Why hadn't he been there to help? Now he found himself in the Grotto, looking at the holographic replica of Robin. Turning his iPod up, he began to sing.

_Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free  
A life that healed a broken heart with all that it could  
Lived a life so endlessly, saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could  
Will you stay? Will you stay away forever?_

With that line he noticed tears streaming down his face.

_How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book its burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away_

Continuing for most of the song, he sang quieter, thinking about that night and how he would see Jason eventually.

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid  
The ones that we love are here with me  
Lay away a place for me  
'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way  
To live eternally_

As Dick sings the final line he realizes something. Jason wouldn't want him to be like this.

_So far away and I need you to know_

**That wasn't my best:P  
I'm not that good at writing sad moments. Ill keep working on it.  
Should I stop? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Let me know(:**


	8. It's My Life

**Hola amigos! I'm back with another update(:**

**Special thanks to Broken. Bird. Nightingale for the awesome review that completely brightened my day and for the suggestion(:**

**I don't own Young Justice, if I did, they'd be signing more and there wouldn't be a time skip. **

**Song**: It's My Life by Bon Jovi

**Character(s)**: Bruce W/Batman and Richard G/Robin(Nightwing)

***Set during the Time Skip and 2 years after the end of season 1***

It had been a hard mission. Joker, Bane, and Scarecrow had broken out of Arkham and were causing havoc in Gotham. Batman, who was fighting Penguin, sent the team to stop Joker, Bane, and Scarecrow. The mission had gone poorly, with most of the team ending up hurt, but they finally ended up stoping the three villains. The team was now getting scolded from Batman.

"Robin, you are getting too careless with you fighting. You almost cost the Team the mission." Batman reprimanded. "Report to the Batcave immediately."

At the Batcave, Bruce stood angrily looking at a 15- year old Robin.

"Your carelessness almost killed your team. That's the second time this has happened Richard. I think it's time for you to hang up your Robin suit." Bruce said.

Dick glared angrily at Batman. He's overreacting. Robin hasn't messed up in over a year. The last incident was when he was 14.

"You can't make me. It's not fair. We got the bad guys anyways. If you were that worried why didn't you stop them yourself instead of hiding behind us. Your not my father and I'm done staying with you." Robin yelled. After he yelled at his "father" Dick ran up to his room, and began to blare his iPod and sing while packing his stuff.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_When I shout it out loud _

_It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Wally said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

Throughout the course of the song Dick packed his clothes, memories and began to plot where he would go. Still singing, Dick went over to his bed and grabbed his phone, and began to text Wally. By the end of the song, all of Dick's stuff

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_'Cause it's my life _

By the end of the song, all of Dick's stuff was packed and he would go to Wally's house until he could find a spot to live. Looking around his room, he grabbed his untraceable credit cards (thanks to Bruce for that).

Dick wouldn't stop being a hero, he's just done being Robin.

_It's my life_

**How was it? Good? Horrible? Let me know!**

** Hope this was good Broken. Bird. Nightingale! **

**As always, let me know suggestions, concerns, ideas, anything(: **

**Thanks!**


	9. Dream On

**Bonjour everybody! I would like to thanks Broken. Bird. Nightingale for the amazing review(: you really make my day every time I check my email. **

**Onto business (:**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**Song: Dream On by Aerosmith**

**Characters: Robin(Richard G), Artemis, Miss Martian (M'gann), Superboy(Connor Kent), Aqualad, Kid Flash **

It was one of the team bonding nights. Like usual, the team brought out the microphones and band equipment the League provided for them. Once everything was set up, it was Conner on the drums, Kaldur on the bass, Artemis on lead guitar, Megan on backup vocals and Dick and Wally on lead signer. After a few warmups, the team was ready to perform Dream On. Fully aware that the League was watching, Dick turned the volume up.

_Dick: Every time that I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone_

_It went by like dusk to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Wally: Yeah, I know nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody's sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win_

_Kaldur:Half my life's in books' written pages_

_Live and learn from fools and from sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things you do, come back to you_

_Entire team: Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

Throughout the rest of the song, the League remarked how well performed everything was and how the team was like a family, synchronized. They also realized that the team was inseparable, knowing each others actions before they happened. Batman guessed it was Miss Martian's mind link.

_Team: Dream on, dream on, dream on,_

_Dream until your dream come true_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on,_

_And dream until your dream come true_

At the end of the song, all of the members of the band got up, and went to watch Pitch Perfect.

**Okayyy. Not my favorite. I think it's kinda sporadic. **

**How do YOU (the reader) think I did? **

**Good? Bad? Awful? Should I ever write again? **

**Thanks(:**


	10. Superman

**Wow. It's been FOREVER! Sorry. Okay, so I have had some requests, this isn't any of them. I'll try to update faster(I will!) with said requests. This one just popped into my head and inspired me to keep writing.  
Song: Superman by Five for Fighting  
Character(s): Clark Kent/Superman  
*Note this is right after the season 1 finale.**

A week after the events on New Years' Eve, Clark Kent found himself driving to his parent's farm. As he was driving, a familiar (and slightly ironic) song came on.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me._

As he listened he found himself singing along, the song really was dead-on about him. Clark was still regretting treating Conner like he did.

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_

It was still hard to think about Krypton, even though it had been years since he left.

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away, away from me  
It's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy, or anything._

For the rest of the song Clark continued singing, and thinking. The team still didn't forgive him. Robin and Kid Flash still pranked him. Their pranks hurt, most of them involved Kryptonite.

_Its not easy to be me._

**So there it is. Please review(: ill try to update faster!**


End file.
